PZ Myers
Paul Zachary Myers aka 'PZ Myers' is a biologist and blogger. His blog Pharyngula makes fun of creationists and their tactics. Political liberal Myers is a Political Liberal and hates the Republican Party. PZ notes the September/October 2013 shutdown in the USA didn't hit the military or homeland security, instead that debacle hit services like Health care and Education. Myers sees Republicans as "the fringe party of lunatics, demagogues, and irresponsible lackwits" Republicans hate science and crazy, irresponsible idiots, Myers hoped the party will die and so do We. Thanks, Republicans! Myers believes one reason why religion is declining in the USA is that religion is too much identified with the Conservative, Religious Right agenda. Don’t forget the other coping strategies Myers supports Obamacare and Good riddance, Michael Lotfi despises the selfishness that thinks healthy people shouldn't pay for others who need more health care than they do. Myers points out that healthier people will sometime become old too and will need greater health care, Myers argues that, "A responsible society values all of its members and gives them all lifelong equal citizenship?" The libertarian mindset on proud display Myers doesn't support Obama uncritically, he'd deeply disturbed by the injustice to Bradley Manning and to Edward Snowden. We were more free under Nixon than we are under Obama Myers believes atheists should take up politically liberal causes like Environmentalism, reducing income inequality, human rights, Humanism. I approve this message PZ Myers approves of Social democracy in Denmark and one little known side effect is that Danish women are less vulnerable to men who want to take advantage of them sexually. Excellent work, Denmark! Myers fears anti Pornography laws are used to mask unacceptable censorship in Uganda and the United Kingdom, those two Nations are very different but their governments have similar weakness. Uganda, Great Britain, same difference Myers believes Libertarianism gives freedom for Rich people to exploit Poorer and weaker people but doesn't give Freedom to the majority. Myrers believes the United States is a libertarian paradise where differences in income are widening, the priviledged class are corrupt and decadent and there is no real equality of opportunity. So I invented a new law the other day Myers is also sick of the way the American banks exploit the American public. Myers helped prepare this video that shows part of the trouble/ Wouldn’t everyone love to have a conversation with Jamie Dimon? Feminism Myers is a strong supporter of Sex positive feminism, he criticises many people who treat women badly. Myers thinks it's hilarious that many men high up in the Republican Party don't know how to appeal to women or even how to address women. Republican men need training before they can interact safely with the opposite sex. Republicans need training Myers is Pro-choice and believes medical insurance should cover abortions because women, especially rape victims don't know in advance that they will need an abortion. Is your rape insured? Poverty Myers knows Blaming poor people is something the Far Right do. "It’s standard far right bigotry, blaming the poor and oppressed for their poverty and oppression. "OH PAT CONDELL NO Racism Myers opposes Racism and antisemitism too, “You people” he knows Slavery was an Evil institution as most people do. Only a small number of extreme racists approve of slavery. John Derbyshire reviews Civil War movies, sight unseen Myers knows racism still exists in the USA and causes big problems. We should not talk about racism Myers cites an example to show if you're Black you can get arrested for loitering when you're waiting for a School bus. Three black students arrested while waiting for school bus in Rochester References External Links *Pharyngula *PZ Myers PZ Myers from Atheism Wiki Category:People Category:Atheists Category:Liberals